Reflective Love
by Fangalicous08
Summary: Blaine gets drunk and finds a new love, someone exactly like him, almost as if he were looking in a mirror. Drunk!Blaine


May I reiterate this? If you like these, go find me on Tumblr and follow me. I post little oneshots like these along with random headcanon on there. Link on profile.

And now, here's the third oneshot of the day.

This was a prompt that Saint came up with. And then I wrote it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee.

* * *

><p>Blaine stumbled past Tina and Mike making out as Kurt pulled him toward the stairs. He was hardly aware of what was going on, his head spinning from the alcohol in his system. Finn was already at the top of the stairs, waiting to drive the two boys home.<p>

"Wait, Kurt, where are we going?" Blaine asked as they started up the stairs. 

"Home." Kurt replied simply. Blaine tried to pull his hand out of Kurt's grip, but Kurt tightened his hold when Blaine almost lost his balance and fell down the stairs.

"But the party just started." Blaine argued, glaring at Kurt.

"The party started over three hours ago, if you weren't wasted you'd probably remember that." Kurt said sharply. Blaine frowned, feeling guilty for making Kurt talk to him like that. He didn't want to anger Kurt any further, so he followed along silently. He sat quietly in the back seat of the car, trying not to upchuck all over the lovely interior. He leaned his head against the cool window, closing his eyes.

"So, do you want to take him home or…?" Finn asked, glancing over at Kurt. Kurt shook his head.

"He lives almost two hours away and it's past midnight," he started. "Not to mention the fact that his parents would probably kill him if they saw the state he's in. He can just stay with us tonight." Kurt glanced back at the curly haired boy, he looked a little green. "And you may want to hurry."

* * *

><p>As soon as Kurt led Blaine to his room, Blaine bolted for the bathroom. Kurt grabbed a couple bottles of water from the kitchen and brought it to Blaine, who gulped down almost half a bottle.<p>

"I'm going to go change," Kurt announced. "You just stay and try to not get sick again."

Blaine nodded and Kurt walked into the bathroom. Blaine looked around the room, suddenly very bored. He stood up, trying to get past the dizziness he felt, and walked over to Kurt's vanity, sitting down gently in front of the mirror.

And that's when it happened. As soon as he locked eyes with the dapper young boy in front of him, he fell in love. He instantly turned on his 'dapper sexiness' and smiled at the boy.

"Why, hello there, you come here often?" He asked smoothly, at least in his mind. In reality he was slurring so badly you couldn't decipher what he was saying. "Y'know, that's a nice shirt," he told the boy, examining the red, tight-fitting shirt he was wearing. "Can I talk you out of it?" The boy merely responded with a sexy look of his own.

"Oh, I get it, you're shy." Blaine nodded in understanding. "Well, allow me to introduce myself. I'm Blaine Andersomething." The boy didn't reply, just grinned. "You know, you look familiar." Blaine said suddenly, after staring at the boy for a good five minutes. "Oh, that's right, you look a lot like my future boyfriend."

Just a grin in reply. Blaine frowned, and so did the other boy.

"Oh, baby, don't get sad on me now!" Blaine exclaimed. "I'm sorry, did I offend you?"

The boy just gave him a concerned look. Blaine frowned again.

"The silent treatment, eh?" Blaine sighed, turning away from the boy. "Well, fine, if you're immature enough to still use the silent treatment, I don't want you anyway."

"Blaine… who are you talking to?" Kurt asked slowly, walking up behind the older boy. Blaine pointed up towards the curly haired boy in front of him. As he looked, he saw a smaller boy with light-brown hair standing behind the curly haired boy.

"Oh so you're cheating on me?" Blaine nearly shouted to the reflection. "And… and with _Kurt!_" Blaine turned to look at Kurt behind him, then brought his eyes back to the couple in the mirror.

"Kurt, how are you in two places at once?" He asked, confusion clear in his voice.

"Blaine, honey, I think you need to go to bed." Kurt said softly, helping the older boy over to the bed.

"You didn't answer me…" Blaine frowned. Kurt shook his head.

"Just go to sleep, Blaine. We'll talk in the morning." He replied.

"Okay…" Blaine rolled over, falling asleep almost instantly. Kurt sighed, shaking his head again as he climbed into bed beside the drunken boy.


End file.
